SAD STORY
by srbinsrbija
Summary: next story, what happen when Teens get drunk
1. Chapter 1

SAD STORY

_One day in seaford no one had any clue whats gonna happen in near future_

**Jack-Hey people,where s kim.**

**Jerry-I dont have clue man.**

**Jack if you see her,tell her to come to dojo,i need to see her.**

**Jerry- Okay,if i see her,of course that i will tell her.**

_**Later that day**__._

**Milton-Hey rudy,whats up.**

**Rudy-nothing.**

**Milton-i see you are not in the mood as of late.**

**Rudy-Shit,i dont know whats happening with me,i feel like something bad its gonna happen,something that will change whole life,but what.**

**Milton-Oh,come on dont be ridicouluis,we where thought everything,from fighting black dragons to battle robbers and murderers.**

**Rudy-If you say so,then i will be alright then.**

**Milton- Thats the spirit.**

**Jerry-Hey JACK,Kim is here.**

**Jack-tell her to come inside.**

**Kim,hey what dou you want.**

**Jack-Kim dont play games with me,you know damn well what i want from you.**

_**THEY STARE AT EACH OTHER FOR A FEW MORE SECONDS,BEFORE THEY BEGAN TO KISS EACHOTHER**_

**Joan-If you ever,and i mean ever cross this malls rules,i swear that you gonna return in Sacramento in a body bag.**

**Jack-Hey**_**.**_**Why Joan is so pissed off,and who is her victim.**

_**Rudy,after lookin through the window,**_

**Rudy-that women is insane…..**

**Rudy-Hey joeane,you know whos this guy is.**

**Joan-FAT ELEPHANT.**

**MY NAME IS BOBBY WASABI,B-O-B-B-Y F-R-E-A-K-I-N-G- W-A-S-A-B-I.**

**Rudy-WOW,now thats impressive.**

_**Meantime**_

**Jerry-Hey Jack,what dou you want,you v been calling me for a hour now.**

**Jack-I findet one hot bitch for you,her name is Grace.**

**Jerry-Wait…**

**Jack-NONONONONONONO,not that grace from our school,other saw your picture,she even said that even ME are not in your league.**

**Jerry-Fuck,you are lying.**

**Jack-I swear.**

**Jerry-when she is coming to visit me.**

**Jack-tomorrow.**

**Jerry-Thank you,you are not only my brother and friend,but really one of the very few people that i can truly trust.**

**Jack-Thank you,always trying to help.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Next day_

Jack-Kim,isn t this day beautiful.

Kim-of course it is,i mean finally we can make love without hiding from everybody.

Jack-I hated all this time,when we had to do this in late hours,or wait whole months .I feel like a was censored.

Kim-Well tonight,we are gonna do something UNCENSORED.

_KIM AND JACK BEGAN TO LAUGH._

**Rudy-You know,when I was your age I never disrespect anyone,young man.**

**Jerry-Yeah,like I believe you,you are known for being one of the most goofiest people around,and our teacher for math said,that you will always drop f bombs during his class.**

**Rudy-Oh,shut the fuck up.**

**Jerry-AHA,you even admit.**

**Jack-Hey guys,whats up,**

**Rudy-This Jerry is pissin me off.**

**Jack-Why you two don t end your issues in karate fight.**

**Rudy-Now thats good idea,you should learn something from jack,Jerrykoff.**

**Jerry-Fuck off,how about that.**

**Rudy-Oh you son of a bitch.**

_**Jerry and Rudy began to fight in comedy fashion,before Jack breaks them up.**_

**Jack-Both of you stop.**

_**Jerry and Rudy listen to Jack,**_

**JackHey,rudy I must have a private moment with jerry,so if you dont mind**

**Rudy-OK,just make sure that Jerry doesn t rape you.**

**Jerry and Jack-Get out.**

**Rudy-OK,just kidding,_No one has sense for humor these days._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**SAD STORY**_

Jack-Jerry,my man,if you through for a second that i am your best friend,then from now on you are gonna call me brother from another mother.

Jerry-Wow,you did not find me a double date,you are freakin nuts.

Jack-no,but me and Kim were thinking,that me and her invite you and Grace so we can have a fun day together.

Jerry-ok,fine with me.

Jack-Im not finished yet,we are gonna go to motherfucking disneyland.

Jerry-WOW.

_Meantime_

**Rudy-you know Milton,if i had same amount of knowledge and dignity that you have,i could be a freakin king of the world.**

**Milton-Well i was not born smartass,i had to learn everything.**

**Rudy-Milton,dont make a mistakes like this loser who you talk to now did.**

**Milton-Oh gimme a break,you have a dojo,you are not a loser,i don t know why you are been poising yourself with that demonic liquor,beer,whiskey and all of that its not gonna help you,look at me Rudy,i respect you,and i dont wanna see you go on the wrong path,please.**

**Rudy-okay,i wiil try my best to stop poising myself.**

_**On Bus station**_

Joan-Hey,Jerry what are you doing here.

Jerry-Ive been set to meet my destiny.

Joan-What.

Jerry-im waiting for my girlfriend.

Joan-OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO,mladenci se zaljubili OPA.

Jerry-What did you said.

Joan-in translate that means,that young people fell in love with each other.

Jerry-okay,here is a bus.

Joan-good luck son.

_Jerry was desperate what s gonna happen,and when bus door opened the door,someone loud shouted JERRY,and when Jerry saw her he was completely stunned with a beauty._

**Jerry-no fuckin way that you are Grace.**

**Grace-no way,you cant be Jerry Martinez.**

_**Jerry pov**_

**Jerry-**_**shit she s more beautiful than KIM.**_

**Jerry-you are the most pretty girl i ever see.**

**Grace-well you are the most prettiest man i ever saw.**

**Jerry-lets go,first i gonna show you my house,than we are gonna make a trip through Seaford and we are gonna visit my friends.**

_**Then all of sudden Jerry began to cry.**_

**Grace-whats wrong,why are you crying.**

**Jerry-Because my time has finally came.**


	4. Chapter 4

Milton-hey who is this pretty girl.

Jerry-well this is my destiny,

Milton-may i ask this beautiful girl,how is her name.

_Before she can answer,jerry interrupted her._

**Jerry-Her name is Jerry s destiny.**

**Grace-Come on be silly,my name is Grace.**

**Milton-my name is Milton.**

**Grace-great name.**

_**Jack and Kim showes up**_

**Jack-hey look who arrived,how was a trip.**

**Grace-good,there was not any kind of accidents on the road.**

**Kim-well welcome to Seaford,i hope you gonna enjoy our little town. **

**Grace-well i liked soo far.**

_**Next day**_

**Jack-Well are you ready my friend.**

**Jerry- Let s go.**

_**JACK,KIM,JERRY AND GRACE WENT TO DISNEYLAND,AND THEY HAD VERRY GOOD TIME,WHEN IT WAS TIME TO GO HOME,THEY WENT BUT JERRY AND JACK HAD ANOTHER IDEAS….**_

**Kim-hey guys why we stopped.**

**Jack-let s go to this bar,i want to drink something.**

**Grace-wow you are still young to drink beer.**

**Jack-My friend is owner of this bar,he lets me to drink even Jack Daniels.**

**Jerry-He let me to drink Vodka.**

**Grace-wow,im impressed,Kim did you know about this.**

**Kim-Well,i know,but i decide to turn blind eye,you have any problems with that.**

**Grace-well,if that doesn t bother you,who a im then to disagree with their lifestyles,lets go.**

_**For next three hours they are gonna have a great time in drinking alcohol,when it was time to go home,Jerry,Jack,Kim and Grace were drunk as bareley made to jerry s house.**_

**Jack-im so drunk.**

**Jerry-I love you grace,i love you grace,i love you grace,i love you grace…**

**Kim-Jerry stop,ah my head,it fells like anytime its gonna explode.**

**Jack-Well babe,alcohol its not for the women.**

**Kim-Fuck you.**

**Jack-oh,don t act like a bitch.**

**Grace-guys,what are we gonna do next.**

**Jerry-i don t have a freakin idea.**

**Jack-lets go have group sex.**

**Jerry-WOW,that s good idea,who s in.**

**Jack-me,but if kim wont wanna do it,then we are gonna find something else to do.**

**Kim-i m frustrated,i wanna take some frustrations out of my system,im in also.**

**Grace-Hey i must go,good bye.**_**Grace storms out of Jerry s house.**_

**Jerry-what was that all about,what now.**

**Kim-well im hot for both of you.**

**Jerry-Wow,i cant….Jack is gonn….**

**Jack-Im FINE with that.**

_**And in the end they had three way sex.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Month later_

**Rudy-Jack,did you hear what happen in Detroit.**

**Jack-Yeah-Bobby Wasabi was booed out of building.**

**Rudy-Those motor city scumbags,they booed out the man who made those martial arts classics,that guy is a movie star legend,I cant believe that people like Bobby can be booed,but some crackhead like Miley Cyrus are gettin cheered out and all media attention.**

**Jack-Even i dont like,but shit that s life.**

_**Kim showes up**_

**Kim-Hey guys.**

** Jack-Kim,what s up.**

**Rudy-You guys need a private space.**

**Kim-Actually yes,and where is Jerry,call him.**

_**Jerry showes up**_

**Jerry-I heard,what dou you want kim.**

_**rudy left the dojo**_

**Kim-Jack,Jerry,dou you remeber night when we had a group sex.**

**Jack-Yeah.**

**Jerry-Of course.**

**Kim-Out of curiosity,i went to doctor to take a test,and i found out that im PREGNANT.**

**JACK AND JERRY-HOLY SHIT.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sad Story_

**Jack-How,but...**

**Kim-did you forget,we had unprotected sex.**

**Jerry-Oh fuck.**

**Kim-No fucks,we cant change anything now,we must deal with situation.**

**Jack-I gonna tell you something,you must listen to me,you must ABORT child.**

**Kim-WHAT,_Kim began to cry._**

**Jack-Sorry,but if someone finds out,you know they can send me to jail.**

**Kim-that s bullshit,Jack you are full of shit now,Jerry tell him something.**

**Jerry-Well I agree with Jack.**

**Kim-Fuck off both you.**

_**Meantime **_

**Milton-Hey rudy,where is rudy.**

**Jack-I dont have a idea.**

**Milton-What happen.**

**Jack-Jack yells at milton Its not your buisness.**

**Milton-_who almost got tears in his eyes,_i just ask.**

**Jack-And you got answer.**

_**Rudy showes up**_

**Rudy-Hey whats up,milton you look sad.**

**Milton-no its okay.**

**Rudy-Jack said that you have something to tell me.**

**Milton-I got invitation to represent Seaford in Africa.**

**Rudy-Wow.**

**Milton-Those people need help,red cross organized trip,i would be out of town for a month.**

**Rudy-I m proud of you.**

_**Meantime Kim has been crying whole day,for the first time she was disappointed in her life.**_

_**Next day**_

_**Kim comes to Jack s house.**_

**Kim-Jack,can we talk please.**

**Jack-Did you finally reconsider,are you gonna kill the bird with one stone.**

_**Kim was left stunned with comment jack has made,**Kim spits jack and she left._

_Kim now went to Jerry s house_

**Kim-Hey,did you rethink...**

**Jerry-Forget Kim,i m too young to be a dad.**

_**Kim slaps Jerry and she left**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sad Story_

_**Month later**_

Jack-wow can you believe it,milton went to represent our little town.

Jerry-well ha,he is on the most smartest and caring persons I ever know.

Kim-he got something that you two will never have.

Jack-From where you come, still no evidence of you being pregnant.

Kim-I still have a eight months to go.

Jerry-Really,you are gonna really do this.

Jack-Who s father.

Kim-one of you.

Jerry-forget it,im out of here,Jerry walks away.

Jack-Look Kim,i love you but c mon,we are gonna have a plenty of time for baby.

Kim-Whats wrong with you,i never heard more evil words in my life that I ve been hearing for a past month from you and Jerry.

Jack-Im sorry.

Kim-tell Rudy that I quit the dojo.

_Third month since kim has been pregnant_

_**Joan is siting around in Phils restaurant with Bobby Wasabi and Phil.**_

Joan-hey guys,did anyone notice that Kim gained little weight.

Bobby-Yeah,but I did not wanna go to the details.

Phill-Hey,this is something dangerous.

Joan-Come on maybe she is only little depressed.

KIM POV

_Im so embarrassed that I cannot even look myself in the mirror,oh what did I do to deserve this._

_**Six months since Kim has been pregnant**_

**Rudy-Hey Kim,stop.**

**Kim-Hey Rudy,whats up.**

**Rudy-Last time I saw you,was a six months ago,wow you gained weight.**

**Kim-Dont ask me anything,please,reason because I wasn t around the dojo is cause im pregnant.**

**Rudy-OW,who s father.**

**Kim-Sorry_,Kim began to cry and she walks away_**

_**Next week**_

**Jerry-Hey Kim,i must tell you something.**

**Kim-What**

**Jerry-You know that both me and Jack still did not take a test to see who is his or her s father,but look when that thing is born,the only way I gonna take care of a child If me and you go to Mexico.**

**Kim-first off,this is not a thing,this is a BABY CHILD.**

**Jack-Hey,dont yell,you want everyone to hear that you are pregnant.**

**Kim-No,but I did tell Rudy.**

**Jack and Jerry-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**Jack-Are you freakin insane.**

**Rudy-She s not insane,you two are.**

**Jerry-Rudy we can...**

**Rudy-Shut the fuck up,if you know what happen you will not be fighting right now.**

**JACK,KIM,JERRY-What happen.**

**Rudy-Milton...had a …...car accident.  
><strong>

_**Jack,Jerry and Kim began to cry**_

**Rudy-he s dead.**

**Kim-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**Rudy-the person who he ****collide,was jerry s ex girlfriend Grace who is also dead.**

_**Jerry was left stunned**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**SAD STORY**_

_EIGHT MONTHS SINCE KIM IS PREGNANT._

**Jack-next month my life is gonna change.**

**Rudy-bet your ass it will,look i don t give a damn if you or Jerry dont wanna be a parents for the baby,you two are going to take a care of Both baby and Kim.**

_**Jerry showes up**_

**Rudy-Oh great you showed up,now listen to me real close…..**

_**Rudy says same thing to Jerry.**_

_**Later that day**_

**Kim-Hi Rudy.**

**Rudy-Hey whats up,everything was alright outside,no one ask you anything.**

**Kim-Well,i think that a large share of people has began to suspect.**

**Rudy-fuck,what we gonna do.**

**Kim-We must survive 27 days, we must be really,**_**before Kim could finish she began to vomit.**_

**Rudy-are you okay.**

**Kim-i need to rest,for months now im feeling sick,i must hide when i vomit,mom wanted to send me to hospital but i refused,i told her that i m too stressed sometimes.**

**Rudy-that explain why you quit the dojo,what about weight.**

**Kim-the same thing,i told her that i m going thought bad breakup with Jack.**

**Rudy-and she believes.**

**Kim-i don t have any idea,probably not.**

_**20 days to go**_

**Jack was praticing in dojo,when all of sudden Kim s mom shoves up.**

**Kim s mom-Hey you,you ruined my daughter s life.**

**Jack-what.**

**Kim s mom-she told me,that ever since you two breakup she has been gaing weight,and she s so depressed.**

**Jack-I m so sorry,i m sure its only a temporary thing.**

**Kim s mom-Yeah well dou you called temporary almost eight months.**

**Jack-well…..they say…..you never forget your first love…so first breakups are always hard…..it took some time to heal all wounds.**

**Rudy-Only if that isn t a deadly wound,**_**rudy showes up,and jack becomes all sweaty.**_

**Kim s mom-what do you mean.**

**Rudy-i…..**_**jack looks at him**_**….. would never forget my first love…..**

**Jack pov**

_**Uh that was false alarm**_

_**15 days to go**_

**Rudy-a couple months ago tragedy struck Seaford,we lost a friend,i must say he was like a son to me Milton David Krupnick.I can t imagine how much in pain his parents are even after all those months.**

_**There was a tribute held in dojo for ceremony ended Rudy calls Kim,Jack and Jerry to stay.**_

**Rudy-Before i start,Kim are you felling okay**

** i will be fine,what do you want.**

**Kim you said that september 14 your doctor said that you gonna give a birth to your baby.**

**Kim-yes**

**Rudy-Okay,from now on you two are gonna take care of her,every day, im a understood.**

**Jack and Jerry-YES SIR.**

_**AND from that point forward they had to take care of Kim and baby whenever they liked or not.**_

_**september 14**_

_**in MIDDLE OF THE EVENING.**_

**JACK,RUDY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU.**

**Jack-Yes whats up Rudy**

**Rudy-Where in the fuck are you,Kim must go to the hospital,she s gonna give a birth to a baby**

**Jack-Oh,shit i forgot,hahha.**

**Rudy-Get your ass to the hospital right now.**

_**When both Jerry and Jack arrived to the hospital,Kim already in pregnancy room.**_

**Jack-where is she.**

**Rudy-she is out there fighting to give a birth to the baby.**

_**After 10 minutes,doctor comes out.**_

**Doctor-Oh man.**

**Jerry-what happen.**

**Doctor-Well she give a birth to the baby,it s the boy.**

**Jack-Well,that s awesome.**

**Doctor-Well,unfortunate Kim sadly passed away.**

**JACK,RUDY AND JERRY-WHAT.**

**Doctor-It was either baby or her,sorry guys.**

_**JACK,RUDY AND JERRY BEGAN TO CRY.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_WEEK LATER._

_**Everything in Seaford changed the day when Kim died,her parents did not know that their daughter was pregnant until they reicive a message of her passing,when Kim was about to give a birth,on of the last minutes of her life was pleading the doctors to not tell her parents that she is in hospital giving birth to a boy,since Jack and Jerry never went to doctor to see who is father of the boy,it was still unclear who is father of the in seaford began to suspect at one another,seaford became one sad town.**_

**Rudy is drinking beer and he looks at milton s picture.**

**Rudy-Why you had to die,you were my best friend,son,everything,why,please wake up Milton.**

_**Jack enters Rudy s office.**_

**Jack-Hey,i was at Kim s parents house,they said that they can t take care for a baby.**

**Rudy-What,we can t leave that baby to be in hospital.**

**Jack-well,what do you mean.**

**Rudy-look,i gonna adopt the baby,but first i want to ask you one final time,Jack Brewer are you gonna take care of that baby.**

**Jack-If i cant have Kim,then i don t need a baby either.**

** …..i understand…now get the FUCK out,FOREVER.**

_**Later that day**_

**Rudy-Hey,Jerry i must ask you something.**

**Jerry-what.**

**Rudy-look my man,i ask Jack if he gonna take care of a child,and he refused,what about you.**

**Jerry-sorry,but i can t.**

**Rudy-Oh come on,where is your heart,get out.**

**Jerry-sorry again.**

**Rudy-Fuck off.**

_**Jack was walking thought town,and he stopped by cemetery,and he enters and he go to visit kim s tombstone.**_

**Jack-What happen Kim,why,if only you had aborted a baby,you will still be alive.**

_**Jerry showes up**_

**Jerry-hey Jack, i come to visit Milton s tombstone,wow you are still hurt.**

**Jack-yes,please leave me alone.**

**Jerry-ok.**

_**Next day**_

_AS JERRY WAS WALKING THOUGHT THE CITY,ALL OFF SUDDEN HE HEARS THAT SOMEONE SHOUDET JERRY,AND HE ALSO HEARD BABY S CRY,WHEN JERRY WAS FIGHTING WITH HIMSELF,IN REALITY JERRY WAS IN ,MIDDLE OF THE STREET AND PEOPLE IN CARS WERE SCARED THAT THEY WOUND NOT HIT HIM,BEFORE ONE TRUCK HIT HIM,JERRY WAS RUSHED TO THE HOSPITAL,WHERE HE DIED FROM INJURIES._

_Next week_

**Jack-Rudy,im scared whats gonna happen next**

**Rudy-I predict that something s gonna happen,but this is too much.**

**Jack-Hey,when are you gonna go to adopt the baby.**

**Rudy-Tomorrow,why.**

**Jack-Just ask.**

_**Jack went home and he took a knife from kitchen,and he went to the bathroom .**_

_Jack pov_

_TOMORROW RUDY WILL GET A BOY,MAN I CANNOT BE THERE,I COULD NOT WATCH AND STARE AT GUILT AND MISTAKE THAT I MADE,I MUST DISAPPEAR FROM FACE OF EARTH.I HOPE KIM WILL FORGIVE ME._

_**And then jack began to stab himself like a maniac till he bled to death.**_

_**Jack s body was found hour later.**_

_**Next week**_

**Rudy-i can t believe that all of my students are dead.**

**NOT ALL OF THEM,Eddie shoves up.**

**Rudy-Eddie where were you all this time.**

**Eddie-I m now in England,look i heard what happen to Milton then Kim,Jerry and last week what happen to Jack .**

**Rudy-I can t believe that this boy would never have a real parents.**

**Eddie-look,i came because of the baby,wouldn't be great if you and little guy move with me to England,you can t stay here,believe me it only be worse.**

**Rudy-You are right.**

**Following day Rudy,Eddie and baby went to never returned to Seaford.**

**END **


End file.
